Cydney
Cydney is a young female trainer from the Alola Region who appeared during The Archipelago Saga as one of Yazmyne's main rivals in vying for the right to battle and defeat Drake, the Head of the Orange Crew. Prior to journeying the archipelago, Cydney had competed in the Alola, Kanto, and Johto regions. Biography Cydney debuted in A Strict Course in a cameo appearance on Tangelo Island as one of the many trainers who were taking classes at the Tangelo Island Pokemon School. Cyndey had introduced herself when the month-long course started. She explained that she was a trainer from the Tapu Village in the Alola Region and came to the Orange Archipelago to take on its challenge. An experienced trainer for three years, Cydney cited her greatest accomplishment to be completing the Island Challenge that her country offers. She introduced her Weavile as her first and partner Pokemon. Cydney had a her first prominent appearance in School Rivals where she and Yazmyne got into an argument about the latter's decision to pursue both Gym Battles and Contests. While Cydney fully respects both arts and careers, she believes not being fully dedicated to one path would lead to an overall poor trainer. She advised Yazmyne to alternate between Contests and Gym Battles instead so at least for a year she would have a clear focus. Yazmyne, who'd been struggling with her confidence as a Coordinator, took offense to Cydney's suggestion and called her out. Their argument escalated into a 3-on-3 battle, where Cydney revealed that she also had a Shuckle and Camerupt from her disposal. Their battle came down to Weavile and Ivysaur, respectively, and Cyndey aimed to win with the Z-Move, Black Hole Eclipse. This attack dealt severe damage to Ivysaur but also the trainer school, forcing both trainers to call off their battle. Both Cydney and Yazmyne had to help fix the school. Between PokePark Attraction I and PokePark Attraction II, Cyndey participated in the final exam to pass the Tangelo Island Pokemon School. In lieu of her signature Pokemon, Weavile, she chose to use a Yanma as her signature Pokemon to navigate safely through Tangelo Island's Pokemon Park. Cydney and Yanma successfully navigated their way back to the school to pass their exam. Cydney later met with Yazmyne to put to rest any bad feelings about their dispute. Yazmyne accepted Cydney's few and Cydney accepted that in order for Yazmyne to be the best she could be, perhaps she did need to pursue both careers of gym battles and Contests. Since there was no league conference to be had on the archipelago, the two agreed to a friendly race to see which one of them would win the four gym badges of the archipelago first. Cydney almost immediately returned in Shoot and Swim having just defeated Cissy to win the Coral-Eye badge. She encountered Yazmyne and Nick, showcasing her badge in a modest boast before setting course on her registered Lapras for Navel Island. By A Key Stone Affair, Cydney had arrived on Navel Rock Island to take on the Navel Island Gym. She decided to try climbing up the mountain without any preparation, which led to her failure. As such, she could not challenge the Navel Island Gym for another two weeks. Cydney took advantage of the time to take mountaineering classes. She met Yazmyne and Nick and took on the session following their class as they had started classes a week prior. Cydney had formally also met Simon and did not take to his very rude attitude though she admitted her initial hostility after meeting Yazmyne and Nick. After Nick defeated Simon in a battle, Cydney was happy Simon lost but was disappointed that they would be in the same mountaineering class. When Yazmyne and Nick set out to climb the mountain in She'll Be Climbing up the Mountain When She Comes, Cydney wished them luck before going onto take the final days of her classes. By Celebrate with a Show, Cydney was ready to climb the mountain again, and she applauded Yazmyne for winning the Sea Ruby badge. Yazmyne wished Cydney the best of luck as she too she too set out to conquer the Navel Island Gym. In Sewer Ghost, Cydney passed by Mandaring Island South on her way to Trovita Island for her third Archipelago Badge. She met Yazmyne and Nick in the metropolis area of the island and revealed that she had defeated Danny to claim the Sea Ruby badge. She also revealed a new Pokemon she'd captured in Elekid When the metropolis was plagued by Pokemon theft, Cyndey, Yazmyne, and Nick agreed to leave, but their Elekid, Eevee, and Zorua were suddenly taken. Yazmyne's Gastly willingly went into the sewer and guided them to the cause of Pokemon theft with his Hypnosis. The group found a Gengar who was playing with Pokemon it had stolen before safely releasing them. Gengar was lonely, so Cydney ultimately captured Gengar after defeating it with her Weavile. Cydney had a cameo appearance in Facing the Elemental Master as one of the many people throughout the archipelago watching Yazmyne's televised Trovita Island Gym Challenge. She personally attended the battle having come to Trovita Island as well to challenge Rudy. By Winner of the Race, Cydney had defeated Rudy to earn the Spike Shell Badge and had come to Kumquat Island to compete against Luana. She met with Yazmyne, who shared that she lost her battle against Luana and embarked on a two-month adventure before returning to challenge her. However, Yazmyne had to wait, for Cydney had arrived first. While Cydney did not want Yazmyne to spoil the surprise of the Kumquat Gym, Yazmyne only advised that Luana not exhaust her Pokemon. Cydney used Weavile for the first task, Weavile and Yanmega for the second task, and lastly, Steene, Grumpig, and Mr. Mime for the final task. Cydney ultimately passed her three trials and was allowed to formally battle Luana. In the next episode, Cydney was shown defeating Luana's Abomasnow with a Continental Crush Z-Move from her Grumpig. It was Luana's last Pokemon, while Cydney still had Grumpig and Mr. Mime ready to continue battling. Therefore, Cydney earned the Jade Star badge and qualified to challenge the leader of the Orange Crew. She showed her new badge to Yazmyne and Nick, and Yazmyne happily declared Cyndey the winner of their race. Before Cydney left, she decided to take in her victory and join Yazmyne and Nick in their week-long volunteer course in Pokemon Care under one of Kumquat Island's Nurse Joy at a local Pokemon Center. When the week ended, Cydney bid farewell to her two friends and departed on her Lapras Pokemon for Pummelo Island to battle Drake. By The Boon of Bonds, Cydney long since arrived on Pummelo Island for the final battle. However, she and Simon, who arrived after she did, were prevented from competing for unknown reasons. Yazmyne and Nick spotted the two and explained that they were looking for Yazmyne's Salamence, and Simon provided information that could lead her to her powerful Pokemon When Yazmyne went to investigate alone, Nick and Cydney dragged Simon with them to help. Yazmyne briefly resurfaced told them to let Simon go, and he promptly ran away, disappointing Cydney. The trio walked inside the poachers' tunnel and defeated them along the way until they found Salamence. They were corners by the poachers' Pokemon and and armed weapons. However, Cydney had her Mismagius lurking in the shadows with Gengar Gastly and they psychically disarmed the poachers. Yazmyne managed to free her Salamence and Mega Evolve him to scare away the poachers. Cydney then had her Weavile help Yazmyne with her injuries from Salamence. When the group left the tunnels, Cydney was pleasantly surprised to see that Simon called the police to apprehend the poachers. Cydney and Simon later joined Yazmyne when she went to register for the Pummelo Island Challenge. She was accepted, and in truth, so were Simon and Cydney. What they did not know what that there needed to be three challengers competing at the same time for the right to battle Drake in a race of sorts, and Yazmyne was the third entry. They were told to wait a few days and prepare for the upcoming, albeit unknown events. In Rules of Combat, Cyndney joined Simon and Yazmyne at Pummelo Stadium to be briefed on their upcoming challenge prior to facing Drake. As they all awaited their formal entrance, the trio shared their thrilling, harrowing, and fun experiences during their journey across the Orange Archipelago. Soon, the trio were called one by one, starting with Cydney to be welcomed by the Pummelo Island crowd. Yazmyne was the last to be introduced, and the trio met the archipelago gym leaders, culminating to Drake. Drake explained that the three of them would embark on a race and a Battle Royale, meant to mimic the four gyms on the archipelago by registering a total of four Pokemon for the race. The winner of the race would be the one to challenge Drake to a Full Battle. Cydney chose Milotic, Yanmega, Gengar, and Weavile for her race, which took place between A Battle Royale for the Finish and The Fight for Drake. Racing in the waters on Milotic, Cydney came in last place after being trapped by a Whirlpool by Simon's Empoleon. She came in second place in the second leg of the race, by flying on her Yanmega to clear the forest and rise to the top of the mountain. She regularly came in close combat against Yazmyne and Simon but did her best to ignore them to press forward. In the third leg, Cyndey had Gengar use Hypnosis to put Pokemon to sleep to better capture them with her styler. During the third leg, the battles intensified between the trio and they regularly met with trainers. Cydney had Yanmega use Foresight to find the hidden valuable items to keep her Pokemon healed. During the fourth leg of the trip, Cydney chose Weavile out of sentimentality but she still proved capable to clear the fourth leg, but Yazmyne had cleared the four tasks ahead of Cydney. Cydney chased Yazmyne on her Yanmega, and the two of them engaged in a heated battle across the forest between Cydney's Pokemon going against Yazmyne's Electivire, Eevee and Pidgeot. Simon soon got involved but could not slow down his rivals enough. Yazmyne's Electivire knocked Cyndey off Yanmega, but Cydney called on Milotic to confuse Yazmyne's Pokemon with Confuse Ray to relay her. Cydney had to run but still enlisted Weavile and Gengar to pursue and attack Yazmyne and her Pokemon to slow her down. Despite Cydney's best efforts, Yazmyne got to Pummelo Stadium first and presented the results of the final task that won her the race and the right to battle Drake. As such, Cydney and Simon had to re-challenge the the league from the first gym if they so chose to pursue the archipelago again. Both were disappointed and were challenge by Drake privately to not leave the island but see their adventure to the end. Cydney and Yazmyne later conversed about their battle in Yazmyne and Nick's Island Adventure, and neither demonstrated ill will toward the other, for it was a competition, race, and battle. Cydney sat with Nick, Ultima, and Casey in support of Yazmyne and they were ultimately joined by Simon. The group watched Yazmyne ultimately defeat Drake in The Archipelago Supreme. After the battle, Cydney and Simon were called to the final ceremony where they were presented runner-up plates, a cash prize, and a string of high valued pearls as they were honored for their race in the Battle Royale as well as their journey during the archipelago just to make it to the final rounds. Cydney, Simon, and Yazmyne had to stay on Pummelo Island for a week of photo-shoots due to their finals appearances before they were able to fully finish their journey. They trio set out with Nick to see their journey to the very edge of the archipelago in Mischievous Four. In Romancing the Key Stone!, Cydney was offered a Key Stone by Simon that he'd won in a tournament, but Cydney rejected it, as she revealed her lack of interest in Mega Evolution. In Hamlin's Flute when the group set out to return home, Cydney revealed that after a few months of rest she intended to return to the Orange Archipelago and challenge it again, this time aiming to win the Battle Royale and ultimately defeat Drake. Afterwards, Cydney bid farewell to all her friends as she boarded her flight back to the Alola Region. Pokemon Achievements Badges Obtained It can be assumed that Cydney has at least eight Gym Badges each from Kanto and Johto, as she has entered both of their championship competitions. Orange Archipelago *Coral Eye Badge (Shoot and Swim!) *Sea Ruby Badge (prior to Sewer Ghost!) *Spike Shell Badge (prior to Winner of the Race) *Jade Star Badge (Under the Umbrella of Joy) Alola Trials *Ula'ula Island Grand Trial (recieved Darkinium Z) Pokemon League Ranking *Indigo Plateau Conference - Top 16 *Silver Conference - Top 4 *Orange League - Semifinals Trivia *Cydney's character and choice of Pokemon is based on Colosseum Master Sashay of Pokemon Revolution Navigation Category:Pokémon trainers